The present disclosure relates to a program, an information processing device, and a control method.
Some of the conventional game systems include an information processing device that executes a game. For example, Japanese Patent No. 5841280 discloses a game system that includes a server device and multiple terminal devices and executes a game in which users play against each other.
Conventionally, a game may be operated over a relatively long period. In such a case, the difference in the experience of playing the game tends to be relatively large between users. In a case in which multiple users play against or cooperate with each other in the game, each user is not necessarily able to play the game under a fair condition when the difference in the experience of playing the game is relatively large between the users. Even if the experience of playing the game is almost the same between the users, the values of game parameters may be deviated between the users and the game contents such as characters possessed by each user in the game may be different. In such a case, when multiple users play against or cooperate with each other in the game, each user is not necessarily able to play the game under a fair condition. When each user is unable to play the game under a fair condition, the motivation for the user to play the game may decrease. Thus, it is desired that the user be motivated to play the game.